Unclear
by Sambart
Summary: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film  but I could well have gotten the times wrong  and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.
1. September

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

1. September

It was just an ordinary day at the boys school that was hidden deep in the mountains. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and class had just finished, the group featuring Gii and Takumi were meeting outside and were talking leisurely about where they should eat lunch and where they should meet that night. The summer holidays had just finished, so they had loads to catch up on too.

"But weren't you two together the whole time?" asked Akaike Shozou playfully.  
>"Eh! No we weren't" quickly replied Takumi blushing. Gii laughed,<br>"What do you take us for Shozou? And besides what about Misu, he's got someone too! Don't you want the details on his life also?"  
>"Eh? I was- I was only ask-" said Akaike taken aback. The boys laughed at him teasingly.<br>"Well no point asking me, my summer was just normal," said Misu trying to hide his true feelings and emotions on how the summer went. He had actually spent it going on dates with Shingyouji.  
>"Now now," said Gii still laughing, "let's all go for lunch shall we?"<p>

As the boys were expressing their hunger for food, the did not notice the tiny footsteps that were approaching them, nor expected someone to lunge their arms around Takumi.

Everyone stood in silence and starred at Takumi, wondering how he'd react. Takumi stood dead still at first but then figitted slightly.  
>"I see you can still feel that it's me after all this time?" came a female voice. The arms let go of him, allowing Takumi to turn around, "Nao?" he asked.<p>

In front of them stood quite a short girl with long curly dark hair and bright green eyes, dressed in a cute pink and white floral dress and little pink heels. She wore a great smile, "I'm happy you remember me Ta-kun."

All the boys were puzzled as Takumi's eyes light up and embrassed her, "I'm so surprised to see you! It's been so long!"  
>"I know right, I just got back from America, as you can see. I've lost all my tan also!"<br>"I'm sure we can sort that out for you. So how have you-"  
>"*cough* Takumi… who is this?" asked Gii, unimpressed. Takumi let go of her immediately and faced them all, "this is my childhood friend, Watanabe Nao. Nao, these are my friends, Misu, Akaike, Takabayashi, Shingyouji, Yosjizawa. And my boyfriend Saki Giichi."<br>Gii's face lit with the happiness of getting the title actually said outloud, how far Takumi had come since last year.  
>"Pleasure to meet you all," she bowed lowly.<br>"Nice to meet you too," said Gii with a smile, holiding out his hand. She took his hand and shook it.

There was a moment of silence.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" ask Takumi immediately.  
>"O I couldn't –"<br>"It's okay Nao, you are welcome to join us," said Gii. With a bow of her head she began to walk with Takumi, "So tell me all about America…"  
>The other boys began to follow behind with Akaike and Gii left behind, "The phobia seems to not work with childhood friends… either that or girls," Akaike said.<br>"So it seems," replied Gii quietly.  
>"Come on let's follow."<br>Gii was the only one that knew the true story behind Takumi's phobia. It could very well be true that it doesn't work on girls due to theshou incident not involving girls. He thought no more of it and followed them to lunch.

They all sat on the benches that took place on the vast green land, surrounded by trees.  
>"What have you learnt in America?" asked Takumi tentatively as he sat on the grass facing Nao, who was sat with her legs under her.<br>"Besides English?" Takumi gave a small laugh, "I've learnt.. they like a lot of fast food but it's very good, celebrities rule most lives there but that's the norm and they like to swear and sue a lot." She began to tackle her _pan._  
>"Sue?" asked Takumi curious as he watched her trying to open her <em>pan<em>.  
>"Yes, the slightest thing and they get lawyers involved. It's" Takumi takes her <em>pan<em> and opens it for her, "- thank you – It's completely crazy! But it's amusing to us that don't see sueing as the way forward."

Takumi laughed slightly.

A bit away were the other boys.  
>"They're awfully close aren't they," said Takabayashi worried.<br>"Oi," called Misu to the two, catching their attention, "how long have you been friends?"  
>"Since Kindergarten, but I left during at the end of Middle School to go to America."<br>"_A sou,_" said Misu turning to the boys,  
>"No wonder they're close," said Akaike.<br>Misu had another question and turned to them again, "Did you ever promise to marry? When you were younger?"  
>This all made the rest of the boys surprised, they hadn't expected that question. Takumi and Nao immediately looked at each other and laughed, "We did at one point, but we were… 5 years old?" replied Nao, "of course we no longer 'like' each other and Takumi obviously has Gii whom he wishes to spend an eternity with."<br>"Exactly!" said Gii standing up from the bench and joining them on the grass, "because we love each other, na Takumi?"  
>"Of course Gii!" said Takumi, blushing slightly.<br>"Kawaii!" said Nao, "Now Gii, you've been in America too?"  
>"Yes I was born and brought up there."<br>"Why come to Japan?"  
>"Better education? Also my mother's side are Japanese. Why not visit my mother's birth place."<br>"_Sou desu ne._"  
>"And.. you don't seem to be Japanese… how come you-"<br>"Ah! I'm like you, my mother's Japanese but I seem to have inherited my father's skin and eye tone. He sent me to America to experience being the western that I look like. Sounds like he's harsh but he said it in a nicer way," laughed Nao.  
>"Ah I see. So, what do you like about America…"<p>

During this Takumi stood up and went to the boys at the bench, "they seem to already have a lot in common."  
>"It's expected. Both of them have experienced both Japan and America. They'll have a lot to discuss," said Akaike.<br>"Look already talking in English!" pointed out Takabayashi.

'_O you know, the hot dogs in New York are the best, but not as good at the Nachos you get at baseball games'  
>'You went to many baseball games?'<br>'As many as I could! What about yourself?'  
>'Soccer was more my thing'<br>'Ew!' *laughs*_

'Hey…' said Shingyjouji curiously, 'How did she get past to gates to get to this school? Why isn't she being escorted off?'  
>The boys looked at each other, also curious.<p>

"Well it was nice talking to youtoday Gii. I'd quite like to have another heated debat with you about American politics once again sometime," said Nao as they all walked to Gii's next class.  
>"Thank you. It was nice speaking English again. Good to not forget ne?" Gii smiled, "Shall we go in <em>minna<em>?"  
>The boys nodded and began to follow.<br>"I hope I get chance to talk to all of you!" she smiled brightly. They bowed their heads as she bowed back and they went into class. Leaving Takumi.  
>"You're in a different class?" she asked with her head tilted.<br>"Yes, strangely, I always have been… let's go?"  
>"<em>Un!<em>"_  
><em>They began to make their way to his class, talking of old times before Takumi stopped suddenly, "How come you're here?"  
>"Here? I came to see you."<br>"How did you get permission through the gates? How come no teacher is esscorting you off?"  
>"Ah, you see, I got special permission. Well father paid a lot of money to allow me to stay in a dorm here and spend time with you. We haven't seen each other in nearly 3 years ne? So why not spend a ridiculous amount of money to be with my best childhood friend?"<br>Takumi smiled, "So all the teachers know?"  
>"Yes of course,"<br>"I see… well I'm glad you're here… How long with you bee staying here for?"  
>"Until you graduate."<br>"Wow! That's amazing! But.. how come you're not-"  
>"I graduated American high school one year early. It appears I really do have the stereotypical Eastern intelligent mind after all."<br>"You can graduate early in America?"  
>Nao giggled and looked at her watch, "You better go in or else you'll be late!"<br>"Ah _sankyuu._" Takumi went to go into the classroom, "we're all meeting up in the music room near the forest after dinner tonight, would you like to join us?"  
>"Sounds great. No go on go!"<br>Takumi smiled, "_Ja ne!_" and went into class.

Nao smiled as she turned around and skipped all the way to her dorm room. It was the very last one on the end on the second floor, the same floor Takabayashi's dorm was on. She closed her door and opened her windows to see the fresh green summer view outside.  
>"So that's Saki Giichi," she smiled.<p> 


	2. October

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

2. October

Nao had been around the boys for almost 2 months now and was very happily welcomed by all teachers and students alike, she even attended some of the classes and sat at the back. There were obviously those boys who were not of the same sexual orientation as Takumi, and gave her hassle sometime, causing the boys to help her out, but no harm ever came out of some of the boys approaching and asking her for dates.  
>Now Halloween was approaching and they wanted to spend the night sneaking around the school, Gii's idea.<br>"Come on it'll be fun!"  
>"I'll do it! Takumi you come too!"<br>"Eh? Why am I being dragged into this?"  
>"I'd like to see Takumi scared so I'll join in."<br>"Misu that's not fair!"  
>"I'll join Misu then,"<br>"Shingyjouji not you also…"  
>"We might as well all do it then," said Takabayashi.<br>"Very good answer Takabayashi kun" smiled Gii. Takumi pulled a face, "you knew we'd all end up doing it didn't you?" Gii only replied with his smile.

"What will we do then?" asked Nao.  
>"Well we'll start at my dorm as it's the furthest away from everywhere else out of ours and then we'll trail around to the library and then to the cafeteria. Out the cafeteria onto the lawn and then make our way through the trees and such until we get to where the Concert Building is."<br>"The one that was suppose to be demolished?" Takumi asked.  
>"It's still there," said Gii<br>"Sounds like a plan, what time are we meeting?" asked Nao excited.  
>"Let's say we meet at mine on Halloween at… 8?"<br>"Fine with me," replied Akaike. The rest of the boys agreed.

Akaike sat there with a big science book infront of him and papers surrounding it. One light with lit next to him. He was avidly into his reading therefore he did not hear the steps coming towards him. It was only when a shadow was slightly blocking the light that he looked up.  
>"What do you want Gii?" he asked, not looking up from his book.<br>"It's not Gii," the voice replied. He immediately looked up to see Nao stood above him, "O sorry I didn't expect you to be-"  
>"It's okay," she took a seat next to him, "you stuck on something?"<br>He blinked at her for a moment, "yes, just trying to get more information about the topic that went on in class today,"  
>"The one I was sat in?"<br>"Yes.. you seemed to get it,"  
>"Yes I did. Do you want me to help you?"<br>".. Do you not mind?"  
>"No, why would I? I got free time now until you graduate as that's when I start applying to universities.. until then I'm free to do what I please,"<br>"Then, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"  
>"Let's get started. Now what are you wanting more information on…"<p>

It was the night of the Halloween Walk and almost everyone was outside Gii's room waiting to start. Misu was leant relaxingly against the post of his door.  
>"Where's Nao she's late…" said Takumi.<br>"I don't know but Takabayashi's taking his time too!" pointed out Gii.  
>Finally, Takabayashi came along with Nao joining him.<br>"What are you wearing?" laughed Gii.  
>Nao looked down at her clothing and looking at Gii with a pout<br>"The school uniform. I thought it'd be fun to dress up seen as it's Halloween. Also I wanted to be one of you guys for once!"  
>"I see you went all the way.. with the wig and all," said Shingyouji.<br>"Yes of course! Wouldn't be a full outfit without it!"  
>"…how come you came along with Izumi?" asked Yoshizawa slightly concerned.<br>"O well you see," she spun around, "Takabayashi is the smallest one out of you all, so I thought it logical that his uniform fitted me the best."  
>"Ah I see…"<br>"Well!" Gii clapped his hands together, "let's get started."

They made their way along the corridor in silence. Most students had gone away or gone home for Halloween as it was a little mini holiday for the boarding school. All the hallway lights were shut off except those that were outside the dorms. The group walked closely together as the stepped away from the dorms and into the main part of the school.  
>Luckily, they quickly got to the library but were all deadly silent. Gii put a finger to his lips as he allowed tehm inside the library. Right at the back was a dim light, to which Gii lead them to.<p>

"Here we have four cards which split us up. There are clues all around the school and grounds which we need to get and retrieve so we can win when we get to the Concert Hall."  
>"Wait.. you made a game?" whispered Misu.<br>"_Sou,_" replied Gii.  
>"Great idea Gii!" said Takumi enthusiastically unlike Misu.<br>"So we go in pairs?" asked Akaike, assuming that he and Nao would be put together as everyone else was an legitament couple.  
>"No… everyone is solo. There's 8 sets of clues, all different clues but give the same answer to each person. The person who gets all the clues, gets them all correct and gets to the concert hall first, wins." Explained Gii.<br>"What do we win?" asked Takumi. Gii winked slightly,  
>"Whatever you wish."<p>

The game had begun and off they all went in their own directions. Takumi and Misu to the north, Gii and Akaike to the west, Takabayashi and Nao to the east and Shingyouji and Yoshizawa to the South. Shingyouji and Yoshizawa had the upper hand as the concert hall was in the exact same direction, except they were told, those in the south have more difficult clues to equalise the time between everyone. The time limit was one hour, giving them until 11pm to get to the concert hall.

"I guess we should split here," said Yoshizawa looking at his map. Shingyouji peeped at it, "so it seems," and off they split.

Shingyouji had not been walking for long when he found his first clue; pictures of a pepper shaker and a speare. He looked at it, puzzled. _What could this mean?_ He thought. He sat against a tree in order to concentrate with all his might. _A spicy spear? The spear is deadly? Pepper can kill?_ He shuck his head; how was he going to find the next clue with this?  
>He stood up to take a look around the place to see if anything around would give away the clue.<p>

_Click._

He suddenly felt handcuffs wrapping around his wrists. As he turned around to see who had done it-

_Blackness_

That's all he say in a moment when a blind fold was put over his eyes. He stood still. Worried about who it was. He daren't move as he heard the crunch of leaves under the feet of the approacher. He backed against where he knew the tree was and stood there.  
>"Don't.. don't hurt me," he whispered. The school was somewhere in the mountains, how could anyone have found it. Unless it was a murderer?<br>_Shh_ he heard in his ear. He quivered with fear. Slowly he felt a hand be placed ontop of his shoulder, making him curl over slightly. A finger lifted up his chin. Quickly, lips could be felt upon his. He was shocked but relax slightly; had Misu followed him? The lips kept coming so he returned the kisses and relaxed.

_Click._

As it went on the person unclipped the handcuffs and allowed Shingyouji to wonder with his hands.

_Click._

He brought his hands up to the persons head. He was the right height of Misu.

_Click._

He smoothed his fingers through the hair. It was the same shape and feel as Misu.

_Click._

Finally, he felt a badge on a blazer and knew it was their uniform.

_Click._

"Can I remove the blindfold?" asked Shingyouji quietly. A finger was placed upon his ips, telling him he was not allowed to. But he didn't mind and carried on allowing Misu to kiss him.

It went on for several minutes until Misu let go. Shingyouji waiting for a continuation.

But it never came. Slowly, he took off his blondfold and looked around. Nothing. He looked down at the floor to find his clue there. He picked it up. On it was written "SHAKESPEARE." And a circle around the arrow. He assumed he should follow the direction of it, leading him east.


	3. November

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

3. November

It was nearing towards the end of the month and winter had sprung up in all of a rush. Exams were setting in too, causing students to cram whereever they could. Fortunately, the group had managed to get into the library before it was too packed and got a table together to study.  
>Silence hit the room.<br>"…_A mou!_ I can't do anymore my mind with blow!" complained Takumi as he starred blankly at the book. He placed his head ontop of the book and closed his eyes.  
>"That's no way to face your exams Takumi," said Gii not moving his eyes from the book.<br>"But-"  
>"Gii's right Ta-kun… What are you stuck on, I could help?" asked Nao, moving closer towards him.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes, I have already done this stuff remember."<br>"It's a good job you're a genius," smiled Takumi (so wanted to write Mao then)  
>"She's not a genius, just knowledgeable," said Akaike, so she didn't get on her high horse.<br>"Hey, I've helped you already, don't be so mean" exclaimed Nao pouting. Akaike looked up at her, "Maybe I shouldn't help you every again," she threatened.  
>"Eh? I was.. I was-" Akaike blushed with embarassment as the others laughed.<br>"Just because you want to stay top if the school Akaike. She's not going to beat you, you know." Said Gii, placing a hand on his back as he carried on with his laughter.  
>"..hey, why don't I get use all some drinks and snacks before I seriously sit down and help Ta-kun?" offered Nao. The boys looked at one another in agreement, "that's settled then, I'll be back soon," she picked up her purse and set out.<p>

The small school shop was about 10minutes away one way.  
>On her way back she stopped in her tracks. Misu wasn't there with them.<br>"I wonder why…" her lips began to curl into a grin as she skipped her way to the dorms. Once she had gotten to Misu's room, she placed an ear against the door. No sound, but a light could be seen underneath, so she knocked.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," a strong voice came from inside.  
>Slowly she opened the door and entered. His eyes with fixed on a book and pieces of paper that he was taking notes on.<br>"Misu, why aren't you with the others?" she asked immediately.  
>"I work better when I'm on my own. They all know that so it's not a problem." He looked up from he book and walked over to the window and opened it slightly.<p>

Nao sat on the edge of the bed.  
>"A nice night isn't it?" she said softly.<br>"What do you want?" asked Misu, moving away from the open curtained window, allowing the moons rays to shine into the room in a thin silver steam. He faced her with a cold face.  
>"Nothing really. I just wanted to-"<br>"What do you want?" repeated, blocking her sentence. Nao starred at him blankly before shortly turning her lips up into a smirk.  
>"If you have nothing to say then leave will you. I know what kind of games you like to play-"<br>"And what _are_ those games Misu san?" she asked acting dumbly. Misu looked straight into her eyes.  
>"I know what game you're playing with us all. You're not this happy, innocent girl everyone thinks you are."<br>"_A sou,_ how do you come to that conclusion?"  
>"I've seen the way you look at everyone. You always look like your mind is ticking constantly with clock work, trying to figure out your own selfish plan."<br>"Heeeeh, how very thoughtful of you," her eyes immediately turned cold and her face, serious, "seems like one of you actually has a thought process."  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"<br>"Everyone else seems so deluded and… easy to fool. You, Misu, on the other hand, think things through and always seems to think there is a alternate for everything. As expected you seem to have me figured out."  
>Misu did not reply to this statement, "…what do you want?"<br>"I just came to show you… these." As she spoke she brought out pieces of paper from her pocket and showed them to him. They were photographs. Photographs of her kissing a blindfolded and handcuffed Shingyouji. Misu's fists quickly tightened.  
>"When.. when did you-"<br>"Do you not recall the night of Halloween?" she asked cooley. Misu recalled,  
>"What.."<br>"I see you don't get how it works…" she stood up and walked towards him, causing him to move backwards, "remember how I was wearing the school uniform and a wig?" Misu thought for a moment before he eyes widened,  
>"you.. you did it on purpose."<br>"Why of course! While everyone went their separate ways, I followed Shingyouji all the way before placing handcuffs and a blindfold on him so he couldn't know who did it. You being his lover, he assumed I was you and slowly I allowed his hands to be free. Wearing the school uniform and the wig convinced him that it was you he was kissing."  
>Misu looks away from her in shock. Starring at the floor he remembered,<p>

'_Ne Misu. Why did you do that last night? Was it so you'd win?'  
>'Eh? What are you talking about?'<br>'That thing you did in the forest during the game… not that I'm complaining or anything just, not something you'd normally do.'  
>'Ahh that thing.. of course! A little sneaky thing like that doesn't hurt someone now does it!'<em>

He'd assumed Shingyouji was talking about cheating during the game where he'd found Gii's list with all the answers and a map showing where all his clues were.  
>"…you…"<br>Nao was still approaching him and he'd reached the sill of his window.  
>"And to get this I just simply set up a camera to take pictures every minute or so, so I had evidence to give to you. Along with an offer…"<br>Misu's eyes narrowed, "an offer?"  
>Nao was now inches away from him and he couldn't move away. He wasn't too worried as he was a lot taller and a lot stronger than her.<br>"…well what is the offer?"  
>"…Kiss me."<br>Misu scoffed and pushed her away, "A joke right? Don't make me laugh" and began to walk away.  
>"It wouldn't be a laugh if everyone found out about this now would it?"<br>"How is taking pictures of that going to affect everyone?"  
>"Think how humiliated Shingyouji would be? He thought it was you all along, also…"<br>Misu's eyes lit up.  
>"It mustn't be nice for you, to know he did this sort of thing… especially without even checking who it was, isn't he suppose to love you?"<br>"That's not his fault!"  
>He pushed her onto his bed and climbed on top of her.<br>"It is partly his fault!"  
>"No it isn't!"<br>"Yes it is! Just because he thought it was you doesn't change that he kissed me, NOT you!"  
>Misu tightened his grip around her wrists,<br>"_Itai!_"  
>"I am telling you now. If you ever flaunt those pictures-"<br>"So now you see how it's going to affect how you said 'everyone'."  
>Misu's faced hardened and frowned.<br>"So… is it a deal?"  
>He looked at her straight into her eyes and let go of her hands. He caressed her face as he grew closer. He wanted to do this properly, so he wouldn't have to do it again.<br>She smirked as he leant him.  
>Just as he was about to touch her lips with his, a finger stopped in his way.<br>He moved back in confusion.  
>"What's wrong now?" he said irritated. He wanted this over and done with.<br>"Nothing. I'm satisfied," she pushed him to the side and got up off the bed, "good night and good luck with your studying…"  
>Just as she was about to leave the room, "It's nice to know you'll done anything to protect the one you love. Even if you don't act like you're in love with him when people are around… I am thoroughly amused… Good night!" and off she went, leaving Misu standing there, utterly confused.<p>

What would she do with those pictures now? He worried.


	4. December

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

4. December

It was a quiet night at the school as many had already left for the Christmas break, for they lived far away from the school. Among the few that were left were Takumi and Gii, their friends and Nao.  
>Nao placed her final clothing into her suitcase and click it shut. Nao looked at her clock, the sun was setting, it was nearly evening. She made her way down to the main hall of the school, the place where everyone had agreed to meet up. Everyone was there already.<br>"Am I late?" she asked skipping into the room.  
>"No not at all, here," Gii handed her a cup of warm <em>Ocha<em>.  
>"<em>Arigatou,<em>" she took the cup and had a sip. It tasted great. She'd missed having proper green tea in America.  
>"I'll go get the snacks," said Akaike as he sprung up and made he way out of the room.<br>"_Sankyuu_" Gii said to him as he left.  
>"So what is everyone doing over the winter holidays?" asked Nao as she sat on the edge of the stage next to Takumi. Misu was sat on a sat facing her. His eyes peeled, was she up to something? Nothing had happened since that night but he had been wearie since.<br>"I'm spending winter with Misu," said Shingyouji with a huge smile on his face, looking at Misu.  
>"Thanks for letting everyone know," Misu said slightly annoyed, causing Shingyouji to lose his smile, "<em>gomen.<em>"  
>"Ah, be nicer to him Misu. He's in love. He can't help it." Said Gii with a giggle which didn't improve his Misu's facial feature, "anyone else?" asked Gii, trying to move the conversation.<br>"Me and Izumi will be spending New Years Eve together" answered Yoshizawa as he squeezed Takabayashi's hand and smiled. Takabayashi blushed and lowered his head.  
>"Aww so cute! What about you Gii?"<br>"I'll be studying back in America, my flight is tomorrow,"  
>"<em>Sou ka,<em> and Takumi?"  
>"I'll be going home. I'll be going in a few hours." Said Takumi.<br>"_Uso!_ Why so quickly?"  
>"My mother wants to see me, she's been very attatched since that time all those years ago," he replied. Of course of her and Gii knew of that incident about his brother and also the incident about his death.<br>"_A sou ka…_" Nao said quietly. She didn't say anything else and went back to sipping her tea quickly.  
>"…hey," began Takumi looking at Nao.<br>"Hmm?" she looked up at him and stopped drinking.  
>"What are you doing for the holidays?" he asked.<br>"Oh, I'll be staying here. No point me going home. Besides, I wish to experience a Japanese Christmas and New Year for once,"  
>"Oh…" Takumi went quiet.<br>"Is everything alright?" asked Gii concerned.  
>"No, I just thought you'd be going home…" Nao didn't reply but just shuck her head, "…do you want to stay at mine over Christmas?" Misu's eyed widened; had she planned him to say this?<br>Nao looked up shocked, "_Majide?_" her lips curled as Takumi nodded. Without thinking she immediately wrapped her arms around Takumi. Everyone was taken aback, including Gii but he was the leas shocked out of them all. Nao quickly pulled back,  
>"O I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"<br>"It's okay," replied Gii. Everyone looked at him as he smiled at her. She looked at Takumi who was also smiling. She sighed with relief.  
>"Well.. I better pack my bag," she jumped off the stage and gave the empty cup to Gii and made her way out of the room. As she went to head towards the dorm, a voice caused her to stop,<br>"Nao!" she spun around to find Akaike running up to her with te snacks in a bag, "are you leaving already?"  
>"No I'm not, I'm just going to finishing my packing," she replied.<br>"Oh, do you need any help?" he asked.  
>"…what about the snacks?"<br>"They're boys. We don't die that quickly," he replied. Nao giggled,  
>"Okay then, you can help me…"<p>

They made their way to her dorm. She twisted the key in her key hole and slightly opened the door, she turned to him,  
>"let me just check if it's clean first," she quicly said as she jumped into her room. Once inside she opened up her suitcase and threw some clothing in her wardrobe and some books onto her table before opening the door to Akaike, "sorry if it seems a little messy, <em>douzo.<em>"  
>Akaike stepped into the room and took a look around. It was white walled and wooden floored just like all the other rooms, but it has a different scent. A flower smell. A girl smell.<br>"It's nice to have a change," he said.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head to the side.<br>"It's nice to smell something other than boys for once,"  
>"Shouldn't you not be able to smell the boy smell anymore?"<br>"You would think," they giggled. Akaike looked around the room, "what should I help you pack?"  
>Nao went straight to her suitcase, "just get me those books off the table please,"<br>"Yokai," he picked up the pile of books and looked at the titles, "science?"  
>"Ah, yes. I hope to go into Physics. A <em>arigatou,<em>" she said as placed her hands on the books. Akaike did not move his hands for a moment, "a _gomen_" he pulled away quickly. Nao smiled along with a little giggle, "you can get me some clothes from inside the wardrobe also"  
>"Ah <em>wakatta<em>" he moved over to the wardrobe and opened the door slowly. There was a pile already there that looked like it was ready to be packed. As he picked it up, some of her laundrey caught his eye, causing him to blush.  
>"Is everything alright?" she asked, turning to face him, luckily his back was to her.<br>"Ah.. yes! I think I got the right pile," he swallowed and turned around, hoping his face wasn't red. Nao smiled as she bowed her head, she had noticed a slightly tint in his cheeks, "here you go,"  
>"<em>arigatou,<em>" as she took the pile she noticed what had made him blush, "_a gomen, I guess you didn't expect that to be there…_"  
>"Ah, what thing? I didn't notice anything," she placed the clothing into her suitcase,<br>"You're sweet" she laughed. He did not reply, "hmm, I think that's everything, thank you for helping me Akaike san"  
>"-Shouzo.. you can call me Shouzo. No san" he said quickly.<br>"_Jaa, _Shouzo, _arigatou,_" she smiled. They looked around the room in silence for a moment, "I better finish everything off, I'm leaving in a few hours with Takumi-"  
>"With Takumi?"<br>"_Un_, I'm staying at his for the holidays… what are you doing over the holidays Akaike sa- I mean Shouzo?"  
>"I'll be at my home, studying."<br>"I bet it'll be nice to see your parents again?"  
>"yes, do you miss yours?"<br>"Not really," she laughed, "well I better finish everything off before I go, and I'm sure the boys are missing their snacks."  
>"O yes! The snacks!" He had forgotten about the snacks, "well then I guess I'll be off. <em>Oyasuminasai<em> and I hope you have a good holiday"  
>"You two Shouzo, <em>oyasuminasai!<em>"She slowly closed her door over and listened for the footsteps to dissappear. She walked over to her window and starred outside. It was barely 7pm and it was already pitch black.

It was leading 11pm and Nao decided the boys were probably done for the night as Takumi was leaving in an hour. She made her way out of her room and down towards the stairs. Climbing a flight she reached the third floor and bagan to creep towards a certain room. Placing her ear against the door she could hear voices.  
>"Gii, I've still got to pack, let go of me"<br>"But I don't want to let go of you, not ever"  
>Nao's fist tightened.<br>"Gii, I have to go pack!"  
>"…o okay, just one more.. please"<br>There was silence. Nao moved her ear away incase she heard something she didn't want to.  
>Suddenly the door opened and she flattened herself against the door and out walked Takumi, without even looking back. She sighed with relief. He hadn't seen her.<br>She waited a moment before,

_Knock._

The door opened,  
>"Back already, I knew you would be- o Nao" Gii stood there embarrassed and clad in only a pair on jeans and glasses, "sorry I thought you were-"<br>"Takumi? Understandable," she smiled.  
>"<em>Douzo,<em> come in" he moved aside to let her in. She walked in a looked around. The bed was ruffled as she thought but besides that the room was very tidy.  
>"What brings you here?" he asked, "would you like a drink?"<br>"No I am okay, thank you. I just came here to talk before I leave."  
>"..is it about Takumi?"<br>"It's about you and Takumi."  
>Thet stood in silence, her back to his front.<br>"…what about us? You mean our relationship?"  
>"<em>Un.<em>" Is all she replied. This put Gii on edge slightly as she'd never sounded this plain or answered so straightly before this.  
>"Is everything okay?" he asked moving towards her.<br>"Do you love Takumi?" she quickly said, making him take a step back.

What was she asking? Of course he loved Takumi! Wasn't that obvious?  
>"Y- yes I do."<br>"How much?"  
>"Very much."<br>"Would you risk everything for him?" she finally turned to face him with a serious look.  
>"Of course."<br>Suddenly her face lit up, "Good. Exactly what I wanted to hear. Sorry if it made you worried for a moment then. I just had to check… Well! I hope you have a good holiday Gii san and don't get too lonely. Just ring Takumi whenever you feel like it." She skipped to the door.  
>"Of course. I ring all the time."<br>"Good!" she smiled at him, "_oyasuminasai!_"  
>"<em>Oyasumi! <em>Enjoy your holiday!"  
>"O I will!" and off she left his room.<br>_What an odd short conversation,_ he thought.

Misu was heading straight towards Nao as made her way back to her room. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the wall,  
>"<em>itai!<em>" she exclaimed as he caught her by surprise, "Misu?"  
>"what are you planning?"<br>"Ha?"  
>"You were in Gii's room then. What are you up to do? What did you do?"<br>"Okay, you're acting like a stalker-"  
>"Answer me," his grip tightened around her.<br>"_Itai_"  
>"Tell me" he looked straight into her eyes. She huffed.<br>"I was only asking how much he loved Ta kun"  
>"That's not all you went for."<br>"Well that's all that happened."  
>"Well what do you plan from now?"<br>"Why should I tell you?"  
>"I swear if you hurt my friends I-"<br>Nao began to giggle,  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"Hurt? Misu san you have it wrong, I'm not trying to hurt anyone."  
>"Well you've already tricked Shingyouji without him knowing and you've bribbed me, if he found out, he'd be crushed!"<br>"If"  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing will be found out as long as you play a good boy. _This_ isn't being a good boy."  
>"I don't get you at all."<br>"All you have to do is be nice to me and keep your mouth shut and your precious Shingyouji will be hurt."  
>"You swear?"<br>"Maybe"  
>"<em>Ah mou,<em> what'll shut you up? A kiss? Is that what you want a kiss?"  
>Nao said nothing, allowing him to think what he liked.<br>"well if that's what you want."  
>He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips around hers as he let go of her neck and moved his grip to around her hands. He allowed her to reply, to enjoy it. He hoped letting her have it fully would stop her and her plans. She soothed her hands up and down his chest and ribs, while he caressed her thighs. Now she must be satisfied, he thought as he heard a little gasp from her as he ran a finger over the tops of her thighs. He moved away,<br>"Now will you be quiet?"  
>Nao took a moment to get her breath back before smirking,<br>"What is it?"  
>"You didn't have to do that, but I appreciated it. I like it when I guy is forceful and takes what he wants. Don't worry. Shingyouji won't find out."<br>Misu sighed slightly and let go of her.  
>"Have a good holiday Misu san" she said as she walked off.<br>Misu tightened his fists in fury.

Unknown to him, Takabayashi walked up the stairs at the wrong moment and had seen the kiss.

The winter holidays were running smoothly and Takumi and Nao were having a great time. Not only had they already gotten all their homework done, but had also done extra study – or atleast Nao was teaching him stuff he hadn't already covered in his classes. Besides that they'd gone out shopping together and had fun at his home and were enjoying themselves.  
>"It's so nice to see you two together again, it's like you'd never been seperated," explained his mother to Nao one day.<br>"Why thank you Okaa san" she smiled.  
>"I'm still waiting for the day they marry," joked his father one night to his mother.<br>"Don't be silly darling,"  
>"Admit it, you'd like that to happen"<br>"Otou san you know me too well" she had giggled.

It was Christmas Eve and Takumi's parents had gone to a friends house to celebrate.  
>"Don't you want to join us?"<br>"No, it's okay mother. Me and Nao will stay here."  
>And off they went out. As soon as they had gone, Takumi immediately picked up the phone. Nao looked up from her book,<br>"Calling Gii san?"  
>"<em>Un<em>"  
>Takumi grabbed the phone and dialled his number. He stood there. No answer.<br>"He must be busy."  
>"A! In America most of them spend Christmas Eve with their family or friends."<br>"_A sou ka_." Takumi was sure Gii would still answer no matter what. It was Christmas Eve.

He rang again later.

"Takumi?"  
>"Gii!"<br>"Ah _gomen._ I was busy with family early…"  
>"<em>Unn, dai jyou bu desu.<em> Merry Christmas Gii!"  
>"Merry Christmas Takumi."<br>Takumi smiled. Nao looked up from her book, "you got threw then?"  
>Takumi turned to her,<br>"I'm right then" she replied and went back to her book.  
>"How's America?"<br>"Cold,"  
>Takumi laughed as he made him way upstairs,<br>"I didn't mean weather wise…"  
>Up the stairs he went to have a private conversation with Gii. Nao looked up from her book once more and starred at the stairs for a minute or two, before going back to her book.<p>

_Bring Bring_

Nao looked at her phone and at the caller.  
>"Shouzo?" she looked puzzled and answered cautiously, "<em>Moshi Moshi?<em>"  
>"Merry Christmas Nao!"<br>"Merry Christmas Shouzo. Why are you ringing me?"  
>"I've rung akmost everyone else, so I thought I'd ring you too."<br>"How did you get my number?"  
>"From Takumi. He and Gii are the only ones I still need to call. I already tried once but-"<br>"Ah! That'll be because they are talking on the phone to each other right now"  
>"I see… what are you doing right now Nao?"<br>"Oh just reading a book, yourself?"  
>"I'm just on the porch starring at the sky… have you seen the stars tonight? They're all out…"<br>Nao got up from her seat, turned all the lights off in the room, walked over to the window and opened the curtains. She tilted her head up to the sky. She awed in happiness, the sky was filled with stars.  
>"<em>Kirei!<em>"  
>Shouzo smiled as he heard her happiness, "beautiful isn't it?"<br>"_Un!_" she gave out a small laugh.  
>"..well I must go now and carry on the celebration with my family. Have a good Christmas."<br>"I will! Have a good Christmas Shouzo."  
>"I will." And he hung up.<p>

(writing this part drunk)

It was passed midnight and Takumi's parents still weren't back. Nao climbed the stairs and walked towards the room she was sleeping in. On her way, she passed Takumi's room. She stopped and starred at the door.  
>She could hear nothing coming out of it so maybe his conversation with Gii had ended. She pressed her ear against the door; no sound. Slowly she opened the door as it creaked and peered inside. There in the darkness was an outlined figure of black with it's middle pressing in and out. Not a sound could be heard. Takumi was asleep.<br>Nao left the door open and crept towards him.  
>Slowly she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to where he was. She neared her ear to him. He slept soundly, all curled up and warm, causing her to smile.<br>Closer and closer she leaned into his face until she was inched away from his cheek. She took a moment to listen to his breath before finally placing a light kiss upon his cheek. He didn't squirm. He did move. His cheek was so warm she didn't want to remove her lips but eventually she did. Due to his lack of movement she got off the bed and moved around to the other side, where his body was facing.  
>She scanned his face and trailed her eyes down his neck, them his shoulders then to his crotch (where she lingered for a moment) then his legs. Unconsciously she licked her lips.<br>Again, she slowly leaned in until she was mere inches away from Takumi's face.  
>She wished she was the one he loved, she wished she was the one he was with. Ever since they were kids, Takumi (thought of Yanagishita's Takumi then xD) had always been the one for her.<br>Once again, she placed her lips on his once more but this time onto his own lips. Lightly at first but then she began to press against them. She stayed there for a while before moving away incase he awoke. But he didn't move.  
>Once she'd pulled back Takumi shifted mumbling the word '<em>Gii<em>".  
><em>Bachi<em>  
>Her heart broke in two and she shed a tear.<br>She stood up, walked towards the door, looked back at him one more time, and left his room with a _click_ from his door.

Takabayashi rested his back against the tree that stood next to the lake. The moon shone down on his as he starred and at the skyline of Yokohama, while fireworks shot into the sky and burst into a thousand colours. He smiled to himself. He was very happy.  
>"<em>Oi,<em>" came a voice from afar. Takabayashi looked to find his lover coming towards him, waving, as he held two cans in his hand and a plastic case ontop of them. Yoshizawa walked up to the tree and put the plastic case on the floor, causing Takabayashi to be unable to see what was inside it.  
>"What is that?" he asked curiously trying to sneak a peak from the side but Yoshizawa was taller than him,<br>"Nothing for you to no about," he smirked.  
>"What are you hiding? Ah, <em>Arigatou,<em>" said Takabayashi as Yoshizawa handed him one of the cans.  
>"You'll see," he took a sip of his can before starring Takabayashi straight in the eyes.<br>"…what?" said Takabayashi, curious and slightly crept out; what was Yoshizawa up to?  
>"Close you eyes."<br>"Eh?"  
>"Trust me," he smiled. Slowly Takabayashi closed his eyes tightly. Yoshizawa waited a moment for he decided to move. He picked up the plastic case and opened it. In it he picked up a fork and with it, picked up something that was white and soft, along with something curved shaped and red.<br>"Open your mouth," Takabayashi did as he was told.  
>He placed it inside of his mouth but did not swallow it all just yet. He placed his lips on top of Takabayashi's and began to kiss him. Takabayashi reacted immediately and gave him kisses back. As the kiss deepened, Yoshizawa passed some of the stuff that was in his mouth slowly into Takabayashi's. A moan of pleasure came from Takabayashi. Yoshizawa moved away, smiling as he saw his lover licking his lips,<br>"_Ichigo ke-ki!_"exclaimed Takabayashi with excitement. Yoshizawa laughed,  
>"and you thought I was up to something… horrible?"<br>"No.. you were just being odd! You never do stuff like this!"  
>"Should I do it more often?"<br>"Defiantely!" Yoshizawa laughed,  
>"Merry Christmas Izumi"<br>"Merry Christmas Michio"  
>They smiled and closed in on one another.<p> 


	5. January

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

5. January

The Christmas holidays had ended and everyone was making their way back to school.  
>"That was too short!"exclaimed Gii as he sat down at his desk, "everyone in America are still on their holiday!"<br>"Well it is a Christian and western celebration," answered Akaike who proceeded to sit next to him.  
>"But why do we only get about 5days off for it?" moaned Gii, "America get about 3 weeks!"<br>"Gii we're not in America,"  
>"I wish we were," Gii placed his head ontop of his books.<br>"What's wrong with Gii?" asked Takumi as he walked through the door to find Gii sulking.  
>"He's annoyed that we don't get a long winter holiday like the west," answered Akaike as Nao walked in. Hearing this she went up to Gii,<br>"Gii, does this mean you wish to be away from Takumi for longer?" she asked, grinning. Immediately Gii shot up from his desk and went over to Takumi and placed a kiss quickly on his lips,  
>"Not a second longer" said Gii as he smiled at a shocked Takumi.<br>"Well that changed his mood quickly," laughed Akaike as he smiled at Nao who smiled back in amusement.

Night fell once more and everyone was making their way back to their dorms.  
>"Glad to be back with Gii?" Nao asked Takumi as she walked him to his dorm.<br>"Yes very happy" his faced glimmered with happiness.  
>"Then why aren't you staying in Gii's dorm tonight?" she pondered. He stopped in front of his dorm door.<br>"He has a busy day tomorrow, with it being the first academic day back and all," he replied with a sad tone.  
>"You don't seem too happy about that."<br>Takumi paused for a moment before turning to face her and replying, "I'll still see him tomorrow and the day after and the day after, one night isn't going to kill me."  
>"Maybe not you but maybe your hormones will kill you themselves," she laughed at her own little joke. Takumi's lips cracked a laugh, "Goodnight Ta-kun."<br>"Goodnight Nao." He opened his door and went in.

_Click._

Nao turned around immediately and headed straight up the nearest stairs.

Gii stood at the window, peering out of it.

_Click._

His lips curled upwards.

_Creak. _The Door Opened.

His smile grew bigger.  
>"Takumi, I told you not tonight.I have to get up early tomorrow," he said playfully.<p>

_Creak, creak._ Footsteps came towards him.

"Okay Takumi, if I must-" he began to turn around but quickly his smile was quickly shot down. Embarrassment covered his face, "I am so sorry, I thought, I thought you were-"  
>"Ta-kun? It's okay." She walked in front of the window and had her back facing him.<br>"O good… why are you here?" he asked curiously, not like he minded. She didn't reply; this worried him, "…Nao.. is everything al-"  
>Suddenly she turned around<br>"_Takumi wo kaeshite_" she said in a straight low voice. It took Gii a while to understand just what she had said.  
>"…what?"<br>"_Onegai, Takumi wo kaeshite kudasai_" she gripped his shirt tightly and tears could be seen whelling in her eyes. Gii was shocked and was not quite sure what to say.  
>"What... what do you mean by <em>kaeshite?<em>" was all he could breathe out.  
>"I mean exactly what the word means, <em>kaeshite,<em>" tears rolled down her face and placed her head on his chest for support. Being as short as she was, she only came up to his breasts anyway.  
>"Nao. Nao look at me." He tried to force her face up to his but she wouldn't move. Her grip tightened around his hips, "Nao, what do you-"<br>"I love Takumi!" she yelled, now looking straight up into his eyes, "why can't I have him back?"  
>Gii, startled, remained silent but wore a shocked facial feature.<br>"You've had him long enough! He's suppose to be with me anyway! Everyone knows it! Even his parents! We're suppose to marry. We're suppose to-"  
>"Being married was childs play and over 10years ago Nao. Besides he's-"<br>"With you? His parents don't even know about you! They don't even know he' gay!"

Gii stood in shock. He had never thought to ask how he parents took their relationship, but having said that, his own parents did know about him and Takumi.  
>"I can't give him to you Nao," he answered calmly.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because it's not my choice! It's Takumi's choice!"<br>"And if you break up with him he'll have no choice! _Onegai_, break up with him, please!" she began to lightly hit his chest and slowly began to slide down. He tried to hold her up.  
>"I can't break up with him,"<br>"_Nande?_"  
>"I love him!"<p>

Silence hit the room and Nao was now on her knees in tears. Gii crouched down to her level, she was starring at the floor.  
>"I'm sorry Nao. I can't do that. I love Takumi. It would kill me to be apart from him."<br>"Now you know how these past few years have been for me," she said quietly. Her eyes slowly met his. Both their faces were full of sorry and heartbreak.

_Dan_.

Nao pushed Gii back, causing him to fall on his back. Taken by surprise Nao got on top of him and held his wrists down.  
>"<em>Jaa,<em> if you won't give me Takumi…"  
>Gii looked at her, worried what she might say. Might she force him away from Gii? Might she do something to Takumi in a hurtful way? He had no idea.<br>"If I can't have Takumi then… sleep with me."

Takabayashi was wrapped inside Yoshizawa's arms, snuggling against his chest. Yoshizawa calmly stroked his forehead and hair. Talabayashi opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his lover.  
>"You sleepy?" asked Yoshizawa. Takabayashi replied with moan as he breathed out. Yoshizawa smiled. Takabayashi lifted his head slightly. His face looked less content now and more confused.<br>"What's wrong Izumi?"  
>"What... what if you saw something happen and you knew the person and it was a bad thing that happened, what would you do?"<br>Yoshizawa thought for a moment, "if you care for that person… you confront them, I guess."  
>"<em>Sou…<em>"  
>Takabayashi remained silent.<br>"What's happened Izumi," he pulled Takabayashi up so he was sat facing him.  
>"Just before the Winter holidays… I.. I saw something…"<br>"What did you see?"  
>Takabayashi look straight at Yoshizawa's eyes.<p>

Misu sat in the library writing out the final sentences of his assignment that was due at the end of the week. He heard the library door click open. He carried on writing but stayed wearie. He heard quiet footsteps approach him. He was prepared for it to Nao with some sly 'favour' and some information that would try to ruin his heart. He had been glad of the holidays, being able to get away from her for a few days and gave him time to forget about what he'd done to keep her quiet.  
>"Arata san?" came a quiet voice. Misu looked up with a relief coming out with his breathe. A smile curled on his lips slightly but tried not to give away his happiness.<br>"Shingyouji, what do you want?" he asked plainly.  
>"I just came to lock the library, I am in charge of it, but I see you're still here working."<br>"_A sou._"  
>Misu went back to his work. Shingyouji was kind of annoyed that Misu didn't get his hidden message but then got an idea. He quietly went to the door of the library and locked it.<br>Misu heard the click. A twitch hit his lips but luckily could not be seen as his head was down 'working'. Misu finished his sentence and looked up at Shingyouji.  
>"What are you doing Shingyouji?"<br>Shingyouji turned around to look at Misu, "Nothing," was his reply.  
>Misu got up from his seat and made his way towards Shingyouji, "did you just lock the door?" he was now right infront of Shingyouji, who bowed his hair slightly due to Misu's height being greater than his, it always made him much shyer. Misu lifted his chin up with his right index finger, "do are you lying Shingyouji?" he whispered, never breaking his gaze with the others eyes.<br>"I… I…"  
>"I guess I better show you what happens when you…" he lightly kissed Shingyouji's lips forcing his lovers eyes to close, "…lock the door of the library." Misu smirked. Shingyouji opened his eyes slightly.<p>

"What?" exclaimed Gii as he heard the offer. Never in his mind had he expected these words and actions to happen between Nao and himself. He had never suspected she liked Takumi so much, nor had such ideas or plans.  
>"Sleep with me… and I'll give up on Takumi," she said seriously.<br>"How does that work out?" he pushed her away, making her land against his bed side table; he sat up.  
>"If you sleep with me, I can at least find a reason as to why Takumi is with you, because you're good in bed."<br>"You're crazy!"  
>"Choose Saki Giichi. Sleep with me, or allow me to pursue Takumi."<br>Gii sat there, starring at the floor. Was this really happening? What was he to do? If he said no, god knows what she would try to do to Takumi! If he did, he would feel terrible and Takumi wouldn't know a thing! Although, he couldn't bear the thought of her trying something on Takumi, it could bring back the phobia that he'd work on so hard to banish.

"Izumi… what did you see?" asked Yoshizawa concerned. Takabayashi looked at Yoshizawa.  
>"I saw…"<br>"You can tell me anything."  
>"I saw… Misu and… Nao… together."<br>"Together? How do you mean?"  
>"I saw them… kissing."<br>Yoshizawa's eyed widened.

Misu pressed his lips hard against Shingyouji's, causing his lover to moan. Misu smirked as he pulled away slightly Shingyouji's puppy dog eyes always killed him. He went back to kissing him, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. His hands began to caress Shingyouji's waist and slowly pulled out his shirt from pants. Shingyouji clung onto Misu's hips and dug his nails into his skin. Misu unbuttoned some of his lovers shirt before slipping his hand up to the later's nipples. He pinched slightly, causing a moan. Misu pulled back once more allowing Shingyouji to breathe.  
>"Arata san we're… we're in the library."<br>"So? Dangers always fun." He smirked and dragged Shingyouji over to the table he was working on and made him sit on the edge.

He went back to kissing his lover and this time took his shirt off fully. Shingyouji in turn began to unbutton Misu's shirt. With Shin's (so much easier to write especially during this scene) shirt on the floor, Misu's lips quickly moved from his lovers lips, to his nipples. Misu moved his hands smoothed up Shin's legs and began to move his nails up and down Shin's thighs.  
>The pain mixed with pleasure for Shingyouji, making him moan for more. The pleasure was so good for him that he pulled Misu's shirt to unlock the rest of the buttons and grabbed Misu's shoulders. Misu understood that he wanted more and proceeded to bite harder.<br>"Arata…" he moaned. The nails that were digging into Misu gave him pleasure and made his kisses and bites harder.  
>"…Arata…"<br>Misu moved his hands up from Shin's legs and pushed him back so that his whole body was now lying on the table. Misu took his shirt off, threw in onto the floor and climbed on top of the table and Shin.

Nao stood up and brushes her skirt.  
>"I guess I need to give you time to think," she made her way towards the door.<br>A hand grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving.  
>"…you win" were the words that came from a low quiet toned voice. Nao's lips twitched up.<br>"_Jaa,_ will you mean it?" she turned to look at Gii. Gii let go of her arm and moved towards her until she was against the door and his face was inches away.  
>"I'll do it however you want," he whispered.<br>"_Jaa,_ do exactly what you would do to Takumi… and mean every second of it."  
>Her hand flicked the light switch off. Gii was kind of glad she'd turned the light off, although he was curious as to why she had turned them off. Gii placed a hand on her hip. He heard her breathe in with nervousness. He pushed back her hair against her ear, leant in and kissed her ear.<br>"Don't be nervous," he whispered as he continued to kiss her ear. She placed her hands upon his chest and soothed up and down it as he moved from her ear to her lips.  
>She moaned in pleasure as his kiss deepened into her. Her fingers curved and dug into his chest.<br>With his spare hand he soothed down the front of her collar bone, down her breasts (which felt really weird for him as they weren't the flat thin hard breasts he was used to) and to the top of her skirt.  
>He began to unbutton her shirt, moved down to her neck; with his teeth he gave her neck a little nip. A quick moan withdrew from her mouth. He did it again but harder. A louder moan.<br>"Ah _mou_"  
>He took the chance and gave her a proper bite. Within milliseconds her nails shot from his chest to his hips, pushing him into her.<p>

Misu kissed his way down Shin's chest, slowly and with force.  
>"Arata" Shin moaned.<p>

"_Nothing will be found out as long as you play a good boy. This isn't being a good boy."_

The memory shot through Misu's mind, causing him to kiss Shin harder to get the memory away.

"_All you have to do is be nice to me and keep your mouth shut and your precious Shingyouji will be hurt."  
>"You swear?"<br>_

Misu made it to Shin's hip and planted many kisses along the top of his pants line.

_He caressed her thighs. A little gasp came from her as mouth._

Misu stopped. Shin looked down at him.  
>"Arata san? <em>Doushita?<em>"  
>Misu got off the table and grabbed him shirt and began to fasten it up with his back to Shingyouji.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing. I've… I've got a lot of work to do. I can't do this…" Misu grabbed his papers and left the room as a tear began to run down his face, leaving Shin on the table, shocked.<p>

Misu quickly got to his room and slammed the door shut. This made Takumi stir from his reading.  
>"Misu san, is everything okay?"<br>Misu looked at Takumi for a moment before going over to his own table, "everything's fine," he replied as he put his stuff on his desk and turned to get his pajamas. Takumi thought nothing more of it and went back to his reading.

Nao unbuttoned Gii's shirt, threw it on the floor next to Gii's and started to squeeze his nipples tightly. This caused his breathing to get heavy and even lost his sense for a moment, before remembering just who he was involved with. He mentally shook his head. Finally, he trailed his hand under her skirt and rubbed a finger over the cotton fabric underwear. Her moan turned in a slight squeal. He moved his lips back to hers. He unzipped her skirt and allowed it to fall on the floor.

He stopped all of it for a moment. She looked at him. Before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top and starting from her lips he trailed down to her neck then to her chest where he took of off her bra and nibbled for a bit before carrying on his trail down her stomach.

"Ahh…Ahh Takumi," is all she could moan out of the pleasure.


	6. February

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

6. February

Spring could slowly be seen foaming on the trees. The weather had become mild, allowing the students to be able to hang outside again once more. There were only 6 weeks left until their graduation. It was obvious exams were kicking in.

Some of the boys led down on the grass with their lunches on one side and their text books on the other. Nao walked out of the main doors. Akaike was the first to look up and notice,  
>"Hey Nao!" he waved. She smiled and skipped her way over to them.<br>"I brought everyone some extra drinks just in case you need more energy for your studying," she placed the drinks on the grass in the centre of their study circle.  
>"<em>Sankyuu<em> Nao," said Takumi as he grabbed one. Gii's eyes lifted up from his book and looked at Nao with an evil glare. She didn't miss it and looked back at him with a smile,  
>"Is everything okay Gii san?" she asked innocently. Takumi looked at Gii,<br>"Gii is everything okay? You don't look so happy…"  
>Gii's face quickly changed,<br>"I'm okay Takumi," he smiled at Takumi. Nao smirked knowing he was trying his hardest to act normal around everyone ever since that night, and it amused her to know he couldn't hide his hate for her when she was around.  
>"Misu's on his way" said Akaike, who was looking at the pillars up by the school's main doors. Everyone looked but they didn't see him,<br>"I don't see him," said Takabayashi squinting his eyes.  
>"O must have been my imagination, <em>gomen,<em>" Akaike went back to his work.  
>"Are you still stuck on that equation?" asked Nao, looking over at Akaike's book.<br>"Ah yes… I still don't understand it," he looked up at Nao with a worried face.  
>"It's okay. Look," she picked up his pencil and began to make notes on his text book, "and then once you've carried that over you…"<br>While that was going on Takabayashi had noticed Shingyouji next to him staring blankly at the drinks Nao had brought over,  
>"Are you okay Shingyouji kun?" he whispered to Shin. Shin's snapped back to reality and looked at Tajabayashi.<br>"O yes I'm fine. I just need more sleep that's all," he forced a smile.  
>"O okay, don't push yourself too hard ne?"<br>"I won't," said Shin as Takabayashi went back to his work.

The truth was Shin couldn't concentrate not because of the work but because of how Misu was being around him. Ever since that night in the library, Misu had been distant, hardly made physical contact with him and was actually moody when he talked. This worried Shin, excessively, to the point that he wasn't sleeping and it was keeping him up at night. He needed to sort it out, soon. He nodded his head as he mentally made a plan to find out what was wrong with Misu tonight, and when back to his studying.

The truth is Akaike had seen Misu on his way towards them but just as he was about to make his way down the steps to the grass, someone had grabbed and pulled him back from behind. The person threw them against the pillar so no one could see what was happening.  
>"What are you doing Yoshizawa?" asked Misu with his very not so impressed tone of voice.<br>"I know what you did," Yoshizawa spoke quickly.  
>"What? I don't-"<br>"How could you do that to Shingyouji?" he speech was quickening.  
>"He loves you and you're suppose to love him, so why did you do it?"<br>"Do what?"  
>"Takabayashi saw you and Nao kissing."<br>There was silence. Misu didn't reply. He just stood there starring Yoshizawa coldly in the eyes.  
>"Tell me Misu. Why did you do it?" Yoshizawa had a firm grip on Misu's shoulders. Misu sighed.<br>"That's what you're talking about…"  
>"Yes <em>that's<em> what I'm talking about. How could you Misu?"  
>"I had to." Yoshizawa ignored him.<br>"How could you do that to Shingyouji?"  
>"I had no other choice."<br>"He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out-"  
>"I did it to protect Shingyouji!" this time Yoshizawa heard him and paused.<br>"To protect him? How do you work that one out?"  
>Misu huffed.<br>"What do you know about Nao?"  
>Yoshizawa was taken aback, "obvious less than you do seen as you were the one kissing her, now I won't ask you again-"<br>"Exactly Yoshizawa kun, she's not who you think she is."  
>"What's that suppose to mean?"<br>"She blackmailed me into kissing her."  
>"…that's not nice Misu. How dare you use her as your excuse as to why you kissed her-"<br>"I'm serious Yoshizawa!"  
>Yoshizawa kept quiet.<br>"I didn't want to kiss her Yoshizawa… I had to… to stop her from hurting Shingyouji."  
>"…what?"<p>

"Hey Nao, after class can meet up and help me go through those questions again?" asked Akaike as they walked to their next class.  
>"Yes that's fine. I'll meet you at the library after class <em>ne<em>?"  
>"Okay, so I shall see you after class."<br>"_Hai! Bai bai!_"she waved and skipped away.

"So she's blackmailing you? And what about Gii?" asked Takabayashi as Misu and Yoshizawa sat down on the bed opposite him in his room.  
>"I don't know but she is defianetly planning something. So she hasn't attacked you two at all?"<br>Takabayshi and Yoshizawa looked at each other and at the same time replied "no."  
>"It's odd," Misu scratched his forehead, "what is she after?"<br>"Well she only came here because Takumi's here, so maybe it's something to do with him?" suggest Takabayashi.  
>"But why would she get involved with Misu and Shingyouji?" asked Yoshizawa.<br>"I don't know… But I want to find out" Misu sounded motivated.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" asked Akaike as he peered into the library. No one was really there except a few people and Nao, who was sat reading quietly at the nearest table, surrounded by bookshelves.  
>"No not at all," she moved her bag from the seat that was being saved for Akaike.<br>"_Sankyuu_" he sat down next to her and placed his books in front of them both.  
>"Right let us get started. From the beginning?"<br>"Sounds good"

After a few questions Akaike was confident in what he had to do and began to do the rest on his own. Nao watched happily as thoughts trickled into her mind.  
>"Shouzo?"<br>"_Un_," he replied while not looking away from his work.  
>"Why don't you have someone?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Like… a partner, someone you love? You're the odd one out in your group."<br>"Not anymore, you're here and single too" he looked at her, smiled and went back to his work. This caused her to giggle slightly.  
>"I know but, have you not met anyone while being here to… be with?"<br>Akaike giggled.  
>"What did I say wrong?"<br>"Nao, it may surprise you but it's a bit difficult to get someone up here in the mountains."  
>"No it isn't, there's loads of decent guys here you can be with."<br>Akaike giggled once more and stopped doing his work,  
>"Did it ever occur to you that my orientation didn't lean towards the male gender?"<br>Nao sat back and paused for a moment before looking at him befuzzled…  
>"Oh… so, so you're not"<br>"No"  
>"Oh… well that must be difficult for you. I mean all your friends are together."<br>"But that's how they are and I'm not interested in who's with who. I'm with them for their personality and we get along."  
>"Are you sure you're not gay? You sound it kinda"<br>They both laughed.  
>"So… how do you met girls then?"<br>"Well when I go home, I obviously spot them around town but…"  
>"But? …"<br>"I'm too shy."  
>"You talk fine with me, not that I'm saying you're attracted to me or anything, it's just that you seem to be able to approach me and talk and everything. Why would other girls be different?"<br>"Other girls don't already know my friends, nor am I with my friends when the girls are there"  
>"…a very valid answer. Let me check those answers you have."<br>Nao took the book from him, grabbed a space pencil and began to look over the calculations.  
>"So have you had your first kiss?" she asked as she marked away. Akaike hadn't expected such a question.<br>"Oh erm… no" he bowed his head in embarrassment.  
>"Awww that's so cute. I bet a lot of girls would find that attractive."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes, they would!"<br>"Do you find it attractive?"  
>"Well I find it cute" she smiled at him. He smiled back.<br>"Hey, next time we're off, I'll come with you to your hometown and I'll help you out, sound good?"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Of course it'll be fun! _Hai,_ all marked. All perfect. Let's try the next section."

The clock was passing 10pm and Akaike had just finished the last question and smiled at his own achievement while looking at his final answer.  
>"I've done it,"<br>He took a quick glanced at Nao before doing double take. There she was sound asleep with her arms curled around her head on the table. This warmed his heart and made him smile. He moved his fingers and lightly brushed back her fringe from her eyes. She shifted and opened her eyes and looked up drearily at Akaike.  
>"Shouzo?"<br>"Oh um, I'm done"  
>She lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes.<br>"I am so sorry I feel asleep,"  
>"No problem."<br>"Let me check that for you and then we can head off."  
>"<em>Douzo<em>"

"Thank you for helping me tonight Nao," thanked Akaike as they walked to his door.  
>"No problem. I'm here to help," she smiled. They stopped just outside his door.<br>"_Oyasumi_ Nao"  
>"<em>Oyasuminasai<em> Shouzo"  
>They smiled at each other and Akaike opened his door and went in. Nao turned on her heel and set to go back to her door.<p>

As she reached the door, she passed Takabayashi's door, she heard voices.  
>"Misu what should we do?"<br>"I don't know but we have to act fast."  
>Nao smiled. So Takumi was all alone in his room? She quickly turned back to the stairs and skipped up them.<p>

When she'd reached his room, she knocked on it.  
>"Who is it?" the voice said from inside.<br>"It's Nao."  
>Within seconds the door opened and Takumi let her in.<br>"What are you doing up so late here?"  
>"I came to talk to you, am I not allowed?" she pouted as she walked in and sat down on Takumi's bed. Takumi closed the door behind her.<br>"What did you want to discuss?"  
>"I came to ask a private question. I didn't know who else to turn to."<br>"What is it? Is everything alright?" he sat down next to her, concerned.  
>"How do you know if…" she turned her body away from him slightly, "if, you're definitely gay?"<br>"What's made you ask this?"  
>"O it's nothing."<br>"No talk to me Nao," he grabbed her arms and turned her to face him, "what's made you say this?"  
>"Well… I think… I think…"<br>He took a finger and used it to lift up her chin so she would look into his eyes,  
>"Go on…" he said softly.<br>She lowered her head, "I'm… I'm pretty sure I'm.. one way but how does one know for certain?"  
>"One way?"<br>"I think… I think I'm gay… I'm attracted to girls but how can I be certain I am..gay. How did you know?"  
>Takumi was taken a bit aback from this sudden serious talk,<br>"Well, when I'm with Gii… everything feels right."  
>"Are you attracted to any other guys?"<br>Takumi sat and thought,  
>"…no…"<br>"Then how can you be sure? Aren't we in the same boat?"  
>"Well… well…."<br>"Takumi"  
>He looked up at her, it had been a while since she'd last called him his full name. This worried him greatly.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Well… we both think that we're both… gay, right?"<br>"Yes…"  
>"Would it be alright to check if we really are gay… together?"<br>Takumi was puzzled and sat there for a moment.  
>Then it hit him.<br>"We… we should… kiss?"  
>"O I know it sounds crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked," Nao stood up from the bed and began to walk away. Takumi grabbed her hand.<br>"…It… it's not crazy," was all he could say.  
>"What?" they both spoke quietly now.<br>"You have a point. How can one be certain if one doesn't try both sides first…"  
>"So… we-we should…"<br>Takumi looked at her and she looked back, "I-I guess."  
>He brought her back over to the bed and she sat down.<br>"No one has to know… right?" she asked shyly.  
>"No… like you said.. it's to confirm we are in fact... gay."<br>Takumi swallowed hard and Nao averted her eyes. Takumi took a deep breath and once again took a finger to move her chin to face him.  
>"What… what if… we like it?" she asked sacredly.<br>"I don't know…" he barely whispered. He moved his finger down to her hands and squeezed them tightly with his hands, "but no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends"  
>"Ta kun," she smiled and slowly she took a deep breath, "okay…"<br>Takumi began to lean in as did she. Inches away they closed their eyes. Finally their lips touched and (as if they both had the mental thought of doing it properly to make sure) then touched lips again and more deeply.  
>Slowly they pulled back and shyly looked away from each other.<br>"So?" Nao asked staring at the door.

"Well if it makes you feel better… I definitely like girls not boys."  
>Takumi signed with relief, "Me too. Liking boys I mean."<br>They smiled at each other before Nao got up, "I am so glad I am no longer so confused. I was so worried, I mean the thought was playing with my mind for weeks because I was stuck here and now. Thank you Takumi. I don't know why I was worried to begin with. _Oyasuminasai._"  
>"<em>Oyasuminasai<em> Nao" he let her back out and waved her good night as she walked away.  
>Nao quickly made it to her room and locked the door. As soon as she had, she beamed with happiness and touched her lips,<br>"I don't care if you're gay Ta kun, that was FAR too easy to trick you."

The exams were upon the students along with Nao's plan running extremely well. She hadd already gotten Shingyouji and Misu's relationship messed up, she had messed up Gii, gotten her kiss from Takumi and was no ready to finally get to Yoshizawa and Takabayashi, but not just yet.

February was quickly ceasing. Gii was in his room, starring at the ceiling as he led on his bed. He wore a face of sorrow; He had no idea neither what Nao was planning nor what she would do to Takumi, he was sure she wouldn't keep her promise from staying away from him. He had to do something, but what? Nao was Takumi's long term friend, he couldn't ruin his opinion of her and risk ruining their own relationship.

Gii led there bewildered. He thought long and hard. He thought through all the stuff he'd been through this year; the leader ship and now the exams, the horrible incident with Nao, Takumi and Nao naturally being close friend- that was it! His eyes lit up and he ran immediately to Takumi's room.

Takumi was sat at his desk, happily getting in some studying, but something kept stopping him from thinking. He thought about it harder and harder, thinking about what he had done behind Gii's back. No, not what he had done, but what had happened. He had never doubt his sexuality before, not even really thought of it before Nao had mentioned it that night. True he had never really been with a girl and yes he was having an intimate relationship with Gii but what if Gii was just a one off? He ruffled his hair in frustration.

_Click._

The door opened, Takumi stopped what he was doing and looked at the door.  
>"Takumi?" a voice came into the room with a face.<br>"Gii…" Takumi stood up from his seat, "is everything alright?"  
>"Takumi," Gii rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.<br>"…Gii?"  
>"Just… just let me hold you."<br>"Gii _doushita no?_"  
>"Takumi…"<br>Gii wanted to make everything right, he wanted to tell Takumi what had happened, why it happened, but he couldn't. It would break Takumi.  
>Takumi wanted to tell Gii but that would just make Gii think something was going on and that he doubted his love for Gii. He couldn't do that.<br>The hug ceased and they starred at each other. Takumi quickly lost all doubt. He didn't care if Gii was the only guy Takumi had ever seriously like. Takumi loved Gii and nothing was going to change that. He threw his worries out of his mind straight away.  
>"Gii?" Takumi looked up with his puppy dog eyes.<br>"Shh," Gii quietened him before leaning in, giving Takumi a longer, harder kiss.

His kisses didn't stop. Each time they got longer and deeper and harder, Takumi didn't refuse and gave his all back.  
>"Takumi…" Gii whispered.<br>Gii began to unbutton his lover's shirt and quickly threw it on the floor. Takumi followed, taking his time so he could enjoy slowly tracing a finger down his lover's stomach as he did so. Soon, with both shirts on the floor next to each other, Gii moved to Takumi's neck, then to his nipples and down stomach.  
>"Gii…" Takumi moaned with pleasure.<p>

The two lovers led there in the bed with their arms wrapped around one another, breathing slowly and relaxingly.  
>"<em>Ne<em> Takumi…"  
>"<em>Un?<em>"  
>"How well do you know Nao?"<br>Takumi sat up slightly and looked at Gii, "why do you ask?"  
>"I am just wondering."<br>"Hmm… well she's slightly different, a bit more mature than me, but besides that… she's normal she's… Nao, I guess."  
>Gii sat up slightly, "Takumi"<br>"_Un?_"  
>"There's something I need to tell you about Nao…"<p> 


	7. March

Title: Unclear  
>Series: Takumi-kun Series<br>Pairing: Various: Canon and xOC  
>Rating: T<br>Synopsis: Takes place between the 4th and 5th film (but I could well have gotten the times wrong) and someone enters the school and starts up trouble.  
>AU: Crappy synopsis but it'll make sense xD<br>Ownage: I WISH I owned the characters and it's actors xD But sadly no so credit to those amazing minds that have them  
>Other: I do use Japanese all the way through at points but it seems basic that you shouldn't have to go googling to understand it. I hope! *laughs* Oh! And Enjoy! ^_^<p>

7. March

Everyone finds out, a new day she is confronted; rain. She crumbles. Akaike x Nao. Happy ending _

Shingyouji made his way to Takabayashi's room. He and Yoshizawa had told Shingyouji to meet them in their room tonight as they had something to tell him. He knocked once and entered.  
>"Arata san" were his first shocked words as he saw Misu sat there on the bed facing him directly.<br>"Sit down Shingyouji," ordered Misu. Shingyouji did as he was told at once and sat next to him.  
>"What did you call me for?" asked Shingyouji looking at Takabayashi and then Yoshizawa.<br>"We need to sort out a situation," came a voice from around the corner. Leaning against that corner was Gii.  
>"Gii san."<br>"It appears that Nao isn't who she appears to be and it seems she's targeted all of us."  
>"All of us?" Shingyouji was confused and had no idea what was going on.<br>"Yes." Gii replied sitting down next to Takabayashi, "well nearly all of us. But we think Takabayashi and Yoshizawa are next."  
>Shingyouji sat there for a moment before saying, "will someone explain what's going on?"<br>"Shingyouji," Misu said immediately, "the night of Halloween, you were kissing someone weren't you."  
>"Yes, you-"<br>"No Shingyouji, it was Nao… she used you to blackmail me and…"  
>"What? But how… How was I supposed to know it wasn't you, I mean… I mean…"<br>"It's okay Shingyouji. I know you're not the one at fault."  
>"But I… I thought it was you!"<br>"Don't worry I know. But… because of that I… I had to do something… to protect you."  
>"What was it Arata san?"<br>Misu couldn't get the words out, he didn't want to hurt Shingyouji.  
>"He… kissed Nao, Shingyouji kun. So that it didn't get out what had happened between you and her," answered Takabayashi.<br>Shingyouji sat in silence, as did Misu.  
>"Shingyouji… I am… so sorry."<br>Shingyouji didn't reply immediately.  
>"…You did it to protect me?" he said in a quiet small voice.<br>"Yes," replied Misu in an equally quiet voice.  
>Suddenly Shingyouji's armed wrapped themselves around Misu.<br>"Shingyouji?" questioned Misu who was taken by surprise by this sudden movement.  
>"I thought you'd stopped liking me," Misu could sense tears running, "but… you were trying to protect me."<br>Misu wrapped him arms around Shingyouji for a moment and then came back to his sense and pushed Shingyouji away slightly.  
>"Baka" was all he could say to Shingyouji, "so now what do we do?"<br>"Now…" Gii walked over to the table, "we get her back."

It was nearing the end of their final school year, graduation was approaching and the assumed lovely spring had taken a turn for the worse and decided to rain very heavily one day. All the students were stuck with studying indoors and packing with dreadful dark water hitting their windows. (Writers Block o_O)

Nao walked towards the main hall as she held a letter in her hand. It seemed like her plan with Takabayashi and Yoshizawa was going to be easier done than thought.

_-Few Days Ago-_

_Nao walked into her room and slumped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while and then something white caught the corner of her right eye. Turning her head to see what it was, there lay a white sheet of paper on the floor next to the door. She stood up and picked it up:_

'_Nao_ _he'_

_Was written on it. She opened the folded paper and read it:_

_Meet me in the hall at 6pm in 3 days time.  
>I cannot stop thinking about you and it kills me what I'm doing to Yoshizawa but I've just got to let you know how I feel.<br>Takabayashi yori._

_Nao folded the paper back up and smiled. It appeared that she didn't need to break the two of them up after all. _

She looked around and tried to see where he was. There at the front of the stage stood Takabayashi. Swing his legs about as he waited for her. A smirk plastered onto her face and she skipped towards him.  
>"Taka-bayashi-kun!" she said happily with a smile, "What did you wish to talk to me about?"<br>Takabayashi looked at her, "I…" he gulped, "I need to tell you how I feel…"  
>"About?"<br>"About…you."  
>Nao put on a childish, fake confused face, "About me? What about me?"<br>"…_sukidesu_."  
>Nao's face light up but then fell down, "What about Yoshizawa? He loves you doesn't he?"<br>"But… I don't love him. I thought I did but… ever since I met you… it's not felt the same."  
>Nao took his hand, "I… I'm sorry to hear that… what will you do?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"…I think… there's only one thing you can do…"<br>She moved her hand to take his and pulled him close. Takabayashi gulped once more.  
>"…I think you have to break up with him, if… if you're so conflicted with your feelings."<br>"And what about my feelings for you? What should I do with them?"  
>Nao looked up and smiled at him, "what he doesn't know can't hurt him," she leaned him to touch his lips.<br>"_Matte!_" A big voice came from behind the stage and out came out Gii and the others. Nao immediately pushed Takabayashi away.  
>"Nao what are you doing?" cried Takumi from behind Gii who was totally shocked. Gii had told Takumi to come along and had no idea what to expect.<br>"Why… why are you all here?" she said in shock.  
>"We knew Nao," said Gii looking firmly at her.<br>"Know? Know what?"  
>"About how you blackmailed Misu," said Yoshizawa.<br>"And forcing me to kiss you," said Misu.  
>"And ruining our relarionship," said Shingyouji.<br>"And blackmailing me to sleep with you," finished Gii.  
>Nao looked at Takumi. Tears welled up in her eyes.<br>"We know what you did Nao… we just don't know why," Gii came off the stage and stood in front of her, "well… I know…"  
>No one spoke and let him carry on.<br>"I know you're in love with Takumi and that's why you tried to split us up, but… why split everyone else up."  
>Nao looked down as a few tears began to pour.<br>"I might as well tell you," she whipped her eyes and looked back up, as if her crying had stopped straight away, "I thought that if I ruined you and everyone's relationship around him… he'd have no choice but to console in me."  
>Takumi took a step forward, "so you're not gay?"<br>Everyone looked at Takumi in confusion.  
>"So you kissed me because you… like me?"<br>Gii's and everyone else's eyes opened but more so Gii's. He looked immediately at Nao, "you kissed him?"  
>"So you tricked me?" said Takumi, hurt. Nao moved from Gii and walked towards Takumi.<br>"Takumi you must understand. I can't help how I feel about you. I've always felt like this and I probably always will. I love you Takumi. What was I suppose to do? Support you while my heart got broken in two? No, I couldn't do that! I did was I could to see if you'd… come back to me like you once did!"  
>"Enough Nao," said Gii.<br>"No you don't understand! You get everything you want! You have money, power, intelligence and now you've taken Takumi away from me!"  
>"I haven't taken Takumi away from you! It was his own choice!"<br>"You get everything, so why, why can't I have this one thing I've been in love with for almost 12years?"  
>"In love…" whispered. Akaike quietly as he was at the back of everyone so no one heard him.<br>"it's not my choice! It's Takumi's!"  
>"Well if you hadn't have got in the way of my plans-"<br>"You're plans have nothing to do with it! It's Takumi's choice! It's his own choice!"  
>"People can be easily swayed you know! If I wasn't confident in getting Takumi, I wouldn't have started this plan in the first place!"<br>"You will never get Takumi!"  
>"How do you know?"<br>There was silence.  
>"You will never get Takumi" Gii stared at her cold and straight in the eyes, "and there's nothing you can do about it."<br>Nao's lips began to tremble. She looked at each individual as they all starred at her with either hatred or shock.  
>She spun on her heal and marched out of the room.<br>"…Nao… _matte!_" Akaike jumped off the stage and went after him. Gii and Takumi looked at each other confused as did all the other couples and followed after him.

Nao stormed out of the school doors and out onto stone path that lead to outside the school.  
>"Nao.. Nao wait!" yelled Akaike, walking fast to catch up to her, "Nao-" he tried to grab her arm but she quickly retaliated so he stood in front of her.<br>"Hanase!"  
>"No, not until you listen to what I have to say."<br>"What could you possibly have to say that doesn't make it anymore clear to me? I'm not wanted here, so let me go."  
>"Listen to me!"<br>"Why should I?"  
>Gii and the others soon made it out of the doors and witnessed what was going on.<br>Akaike couldn't answer.  
>"Just… leave me alone" she moved around the side of him and began to storm off once more.<br>"I can't leave you alone!"  
>"Why is that?" she turned and looked at him, "Why is that Akaike? I'm not a nice person, you've seen what I've done and tried to do to your friends, yet you <em>still<em> try and talk to me. What don't you get Akaike?"  
>"It's something you don't get!"<p>

The rain had hit the two of them quite hard by now and their clothing and hair was dripping with extra drops.

Nao quietened within a moment.  
>"Nao…" he took a step towards her, "were you actually nice to me?"<br>Nao looked at the ground and though hard about it.  
>"While you were making and going through with all these plans, you still had time for me it seems. You had time to talk to me on the phone on Christmas Eve. We joked together and packed your suitcase before you went away. You've helped me countless times with my studying. Was all that <em>really<em> a part of your plan? Were you really pretending to be someone else the whole time?"  
>This was the first the group had ever heard about these things.<br>"She really did those things with him?" Takumi asked Gii. Gii looked at Takumi.  
>"I had no idea."<br>"Do you... do you think he has feelings for her?" asked Takabayashi to the rest of the group.  
>"And her to him?" asked Shingyouji.<br>They carried on watching in anticipation.  
>Akaike took another step towards her, "you're telling me I was a part of your plan?"<br>Nao slowly looked up to him, "…no…" she sounded like she had just admitted defeat.  
>Akaike slowly took her hand. She looked down to see what he was doing.<br>"_Suki desu_" he whispered to her. Her eyes went straight to his once more.  
>"Eh?"<br>"_Boku ha Nao no koto ga… suki desu._"  
>Nao couldn't reply, she could only look up at his eyes.<p>

Within a moment, Akaike moved his head in and kissed her lips with a peck and quickly returned to look at her.  
>The whole group stood in astonishment.<br>"So he wasn't gay…" said Misu at the back of them all.

Nao quickly let go of his hand.  
>"I can't"<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I'm horrible!"<br>"You haven't been to me!"  
>"You've seen what I've done! Why are you still bothering with me?"<br>"How can I not bother you when you've been so natural to me?"  
>"You weren't a part of my plan, how else was I suppose to act!"<br>"So I got the real you, didn't I!"  
>"That's not the point!"<br>"That's entirely the point! You've been yourself to me this whole time. How can I not look past what you've done and not fall for you?"  
>"…Look just leave me alone!"<br>"No!"  
>"Why not!"<br>"Because I like you!"  
>"So you're saying it's okay to like someone who's in love with someone else?"<br>"Isn't that what you've been doing?"  
>Nao went to turn and leave but he grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her lips once more. This time she returned the kiss and allowed herself to enjoy it, just as the rain began to beat down even harder.<p>

終わる！


End file.
